Sakuraya
by ll kaiya ll
Summary: Sakura falls down a well, meets her parents and finds out that the demon Naraku is after her family again..Better summary inside
1. We're not in Kansas anymore

**Sakura never knew her parents, she was always told they were killed, din't love her, etc. One day she falls in the bone-eaters well and ends up in the feudal era. **

**What will she do when she meets her parents? Who is Sumiko and what does she have to do with the strage markings on Sakura? Is there a more stronger force than Naraku?**

**Okay re-done again. Im sorrryyyyy **

* * *

"_Mommy, Daddy, Where are you going?" I asked as I ran out the door and down the stairs._

"_Don't worry they'll be back soon." Someone stopped me as I watched my parents walk away. The orange, brown and red leaves fell as a breeze hit my face.. It was a bit chilly, but I didn't care I was watching as my parents walked away. Another breeze hit me and the wind whistled as if telling me to go, but I stayed. A part of me said to go, but I knew that they would be back. _

"_When Grandma?" I looked up at the woman she looked at the giant __Goshinboku with worry__. "About a day, but don't worry they'll be back…"_

_Beep…Beep…Be-_

A hand reached out from under the covers and hit the alarm clock hard, causing it to break. _'Great that's my fourth clock and that's the third dream this week.' _Sakura Higurashi sat up and slumped against the headboard. '_No point in sleeping in.' _Sakura got up and walked into the bathroom, today was the day she dreaded; her birthday. She turned on the faucet letting the cool water run over her hands. Looking up she saw a fifteen year old girl, wondering who the girl was staring back. She had fair, unblemished skin, big bright amber eyes and full lips. She was slim, but very curvy, in other words she was beautiful almost like a goddess.

She sighed and frowned at her reflection she wished she was different. She wished everyone could know her secret, but she knew it would never happen. She lifted her shirt up a little and looked at her side. Along her hip was black design with a light pink fragment in the middle of the beautiful swirls. Her fingers trailed the designs, she had no idea how she got them, but she did admit they were beautiful and unique.

Someone knocked on her door and she quickly pulled her shirt down. "Sakura, are you up?" a woman asked. "Yes grandma I'm up." she replied. "Come down to breakfast dear." Sakura sighed and looked one more time in the mirror and walked down the stairs to the dining room. The dining room table was filled with all kinds of her favorite food. "Obaasan, do we have any ramen?" Akemi shook her head and smiled at her granddaughter, "Now do you think I'd forget something like that?" Akemi put a large bowl of the noodles in front of Sakura, who dove right into them. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks Obaasan." Sakura replied with a mouthful of ramen. "You're just like your father." Akemi mumbled under her breath.

Sakura had keen hearing and sight, Akemi had always told her she was gifted.

Sakura frowned, but kept quiet. "Where are Kurisuta and Kyo?" Her grandmother laughed, "You know how they like to throw parties."

Sakura groaned she really wasn't into birthday parties, but she appreciated them throwing her one. Sakura ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Once finished she cleaned up and went to get ready. She turned the shower on and stepped in letting the warm water run down her body. _'It's been thirteen years since my parents left. I just want to know the truth; I want to know where they went, and why they left.'_ Once she was finished she put on a light pink kimono with a dark pink sash. The kimono stopped at her knees and was form fitting. It had cherry blossoms on the bottom right side, which she thought was funny since her name meant cherry blossom.

She looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was in lose waves, her make-up was done right not caked on, just simple lip gloss, eye shadow and eye liner. Her hand moved up to her neck where a beautiful pink jewel hung. It was a gift from her great grandfather and she had sworn him to never take it off. She never knew why, but she listened she never broke a promise. Gramps had always told her it was called the Shikon no Tama, he use to tell her the story every night when she was young.

* * *

"Gramps tell me the story again." A five year old Sakura begged. Gramps sat down on her bed and tucked her in. "Well it was a long, long time ago back in the Feudal era. When Midoriko, a priestess who was so strong that she was the same as hundred Samurais, was about to die fighting a demon, she joined her four souls inside her heart, with the soul of the demon to make it good and pure. By doing that, she killed herself and the demon. This created the Shikon jewel. Inside it, Midoriko and the demon souls still fought each other. This battle depends to the person who has the jewel. The jewel can become pure or impure. Many demons and humans want the jewel because it can make them powerful like Midoriko. They can do anything they want with it and now Sakura you have to protect it from evil!" Gramps attacked Sakura tickling her; she laughed and kicked her feet. "Gramps it tickles!" Gramps stopped kissed her goodnight.

"Gramps, will Otousan and Okaasan come back?" Gramps smiled, "They'll be back before you know it."

* * *

She sighed, "Let's get this over with." She walked down the stairs and out into the cool autumn air. Balloons and pumpkins lined the yard, streamers went up the stairs from the street, beautiful paper lanterns hung from trees and she even decorated the well house. Tables were filled with delicious snacks, candy apples, pumpkin pie, apple pie, cake, cupcakes, drinks and even sake for the older adults. A cool breeze made the yellow and orange trees sway, this was one of her favorite times of the year and yet one she hated. It was the time of year her parents left.

"Sakura!" Kurisuta ran up to her and hugged her. "Happy birthday!" Sakura smiled, "Thanks for all of this, but you really didn't have to." Kurisuta shook her head, "I don't mind at all I love doing this. Now come one we have to party!" She grabbed Sakura's hand and led her into the yard where family and friends awaited the birthday girl.

Sakura liked to be alone; she wasn't much for big crowds and especially being the center of attention. "Hello Sakura" She looked around for the voice. "Takashi, how are you?" Sakura asked hugging him.

"I'm fine, you look gorgeous." he said as he handed her flowers and a little blue velvet box. Sakura gasped and blushed, "Takashi…it's…its beautiful…" It really was beautiful it was a heart necklace with a sapphire in the middle. "I thought you'd like It." he smiled. Takashi put his arms around her and leaned in. "What are you doing?" Sakura questioned, slightly pushing him away.

"I-I-uhm." Takashi blushed and walked away. "Good going Sakura!" Kurisuta said. Sakura looked down at the necklace. _'I didn't mean to sound rude.' _

"Time for cake everyone!" Hitomi yelled. Hitomi was Sota's wife who treated Sakura like her own. She was the owner of a very successful travel agency for business men and very wealthy. Sakura groaned and went to the table dreading the song. "Make a wish honey." Hitomi said. _'I wish I could see my parents.' _She blew them out and everyone clapped. The rest of the party went by fast, but very slow for Sakura. "Hey freak, came to see how lame this party is."Sakura turned to see Devin, a kid that always picked on her. "Just leave Devin, it's my birthday."

Devin laughed and pushed her, "What are you going to do freak. Are you going to put a spell on me or something?" He always made fun of how her family ran a shrine, his parents where from the United States and they mocked family tradition and Japanese culture. Sakura balled her fists up and clenched her jaw. "Go home Devin." Devin shook his head and Sakura threw her fists through the air and hit Devin in the jaw.

"Sakura Higurashi!" Akemi ran to her granddaughter and grabbed her and led her to her room. It was like this a lot; Akemi always told her she had a temper just like her father. "Sakura, please no more fighting." Sakura didn't answer she just rolled over on her side.

"I give up." Once Akemi shut the door Sakura let the tears fall. She wanted to see her parents so bad._ 'Maybe I should try like my mother did in all of those stories gramps told me. Maybe my parents are alive. I want to prove grandma wrong.'_ "How about it Neko, should I go try the well?" Neko, her new cat, meowed in response and rubbed her head on Sakura's hand. "I guess that's a yes." Sakura picked up the little kitten and headed out to the well house. All the jack-o-lanterns, paper lanterns and the moon lit up the yard. It was very beautiful.

She opened the door to the well house and shivered. _'It's really creepy in here.'_ She heard a meow and jumped. "Neko, you scared me!" Sakura walked to the well where Neko sat. _'Let's see if the story is real.' _She sat Neko down and climbed down the old wooden later. Once at the bottom she sighed. "I knew it was just one of gramps stupid stories." She made her way back up the old latter and when she was almost at the top she heard a cracking noise. When she looked down the step broke and she fell to the bottom of the well screaming.

Sakura braced herself for impact, it never came.

'_That was weird, I must be imagining things.' _She looked up and gasped. Instead of seeing the roof of the well house she saw a clear night sky. She climbed to the top of the well and saw that she was in a small clearing, no tall buildings, cars, people, nothing. Not even the smell of polluted air. _'Where am I?' _Sakura walked through the forest and came upon a large tree. "This tree looks familiar, it looks like the Goshinboku." she mumbled to herself touching the tree. Sakura sat on the giant protruding roots from the tree and sighed.

"Maybe gramps was right about those stories." she mumbled. _'No it's just a dream, yeah I'm dreaming so come on Sakura wake up…' _She pinched herself, pain. _'Ow…okay maybe I'm not dreaming.'_

_Snap_

Sakura turned around, "Is someone there?" She heard leaves ruffle and another twig snap. Her heat beat faster, it was so loud she could hear each thump in her ears and it felt as if it would come through her chest. The Bushes started shaking and out came a baby rabbit.

Sakura laughed. "It's just a rabbit." She picked up a leaf and held it out to the rabbit. It sniffed the air and hopped toward her. Out of nowhere an arrow stabbed the bunny in its side.

Sakura screamed and backed up into the tree.

A man emerged from behind a tree and laughed. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?" He reeked of sweat and death. Sakura looked him over, too stunned to say anything. He had dirty worn clothes, his face and body was covered in dirt and blood. His hair was a tangled black mess with twigs and dirt entwined in it; his eyes were as red as blood. At his side he carried a sword, Sakura didn't like that part.

"Speak wench!" the man yelled. He took a step closer, making Sakura take a step back. "G-get away from me!" She yelled and chucked a rock at his face. It hit him in the eye and he grabbed his face groaning in pain. Sakura took this chance to make a run for it.

'_What is that!? I need to find a place to hide quickly.'_ She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her body was saying stop, but her mind was screaming go. She saw a village a little into the distance, _'Yes, I can make it!' _She looked behind her and saw no sign of the man. She looked to the other side, no one. She slowed down until she came to a complete stop checking once more for that hideous creature.

Once she knew it was safe she collapsed on the ground, her lungs burned with the need for more air and her side burned from running.

"I got you now!" the man came out of nowhere grabbing Sakura by the arm dragging her up from the ground. "Let go of me!" She kicked and punched trying to break free. "You'll make a good wife for me, so young an-" Sakura was dropped to the ground with a thud and the man fell back in pain. Sakura could hear the man's groans and yells to stop.

"I don't think so." Sakura opened her eyes and saw a young boy with a katana attacking her attacker. The handsome man raised his sword; she knew what was coming and shut her eyes. She cringed at the sound of the man's gurgling sounds and he screamed and struggled to breathe. _'I just saw a man die…'_

"Are you alright?" The guy was handsome; he had dark brown hair, big blue eyes and an amazing smile. He was tan and very muscular, no lie he was drop dead gorgeous. On top of his head is what baffled Sakura. On top sat two fuzzy ears? "Yes, I'm fine." she replied.

"Good." He turned around and started walking away. _'He may have good looks and everything, but he definitely doesn't have good manners.' _

"That's it, you're just going to walk away?" He said nothing and kept walking. Sakura shook her head and continued on towards the small village.

Once there she realized it was a middle ages looking town. The huts were made out of wood; chickens, horses and ox were everywhere. A stream ran through the middle of the village. It looked peaceful, everyone seemed to be settling down for the night. The smell of burning cedar was in the air, it burnt Sakura's nose a bit, but she'd get use to it. "Sakura, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." she said to herself.

She turned around to be greeted by a few of the village people. They were whispering amongst themselves as Sakura tried to hear. "It's the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome." One villager whispered.

"No, she was killed." A woman said.

"Look at those eyes, amber just like Inuyasha's and that hair she looks like Lady Kagome." A man exclaimed.

"She's a demon trying to trick us!" an old man yelled. Sakura shook her head, "I'm not a demon." _'Wait, did they say Kagome?' _"Do you know a Kagome Higurashi?" The villagers went silent. "A Kagome lives in this village." The old man responded.

Sakura's heart stopped and she held her breath in, _'I've found her.' _


	2. Meeting

**Once again sorry it took forever..Second chapter **

_She turned around to be greeted by a few of the village people. They were whispering amongst themselves as Sakura tried to hear. "It's the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome." One villager whispered._

_"No, she was killed." A woman said._

_"She's a demon trying to trick us!" an old man yelled. Sakura shook her head, "I'm not a demon." __'Wait, did they say Kagome?' __"Do you know a Kagome Higurashi?" The villagers went silent. "A Kagome lives in this village." The old man responded._

_Sakura's heart stopped and she held her breath in, __'I've found her.'_

"Do you know where she is?" Sakura demanded the old man. "Well I haven't seen her in a while..I'm not sure if it's the same Kagome you're looking for." The man seemed nervous.

"Oh Masao, you know that it's the same Kagome." An old lady emerged from the back of the crowd. "But Lady Yuuka she may be tricking us." The woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Come with me dear." She put her hand on Sakura's back and guided her towards one of the larger wooden houses.

"I am Lady Yuuka; I am a priestess and help protect this village." Sakura had a confused look on her face, she wanted to know so much. "Yuuka-I mean Lady Yuuka." Yuuka laughed, "It's fine dear you can call me Yuuka, your basically family."

"You know my parents!?" Yuuka smiled and nodded. "I have been waiting for you to return Sakura. I need someone to take my place. Your mother could, but she's got her own priorities." Sakura was even more confused. "What are you talking about?" Yuuka was about to respond when a young boy came running into hut. "Inuyasha has returned."

Sakura's heart stopped and dropped into her stomach. She couldn't move, it was as if time froze she has waited for this day for ten years.

She walked out of the hut and walked down the stairs. She looked at the mountains; the sun was starting to rise. It was a beautiful breath taking site. The sun was a very dark orange red color, which went well with the whole land that was covered in a sea of oranges, reds and browns. The cedar smell actually smelled inviting and the smell of food filled the air. It felt like home to Sakura.

Sakura looked toward where she walked from the forest to get here. A small group was emerging from the forest carrying weapons and bags of things. The first man walking towards the village was wearing a red haori and hakama pants. He had long silver hair and was tan and looked very muscular. A woman walked beside him that looked very similar to Sakura; except she was much taller, looked more matured and had longer hair.

Two other people walked behind them one had long dark brown hair in a ponytail. She was holding what appeared to be a small cat and the man was carrying a staff and dressed in robes. Sakura didn't know what to do, _'I can't believe it's them.'_ A million thoughts were racing through her head. _'What do I say to them? Will they remember me?' _She got more nervous the closer the group got.

The man in the red haori stopped as soon as he and Sakura made eye contact. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" the woman behind him asked looking around.

"Sakura…" Inuyasha whispered. He slowly walked toward Sakura, it seemed like a dream to him. He didn't expect to see his daughter in the feudal era, _'She's beautiful; like her mother.'_ He thought. He stopped in front of her and they both starred at each other. The wind picked up making Sakura's hair dance in the wind. _'Wow, she looks just like Kagome…'_

"I-I can't believe it's you. You're beautiful." He stammered. For some reason Sakura was struck with anger and Inuyasha could tell by the way her fists clenched up and her facial expression. She resembled Kagome so much that he was waiting for the sit command. Sakura clentched her jaw, blinked back tears and starred at the ground.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" Her voice was a whisper. Inuyasha's eyes widened, it was what he feared. "It wasn't my fault." He replied.

She shook her head, "The well worked I came through it. You knew where I was so why didn't you come for me!?" She was sobbing now; she was angry, confused and hurt. Inuyasha made a step towards his daughter. "No get away from me!" Sakura ran towards the forest. She didn't know why she was so angry all she knew was she had to get out of there.

**Yes I know short but it's too nice outside to be writing haha **

**I promise this will get better **

**Please leave me a review **


End file.
